Oscuros Sentimientos
by Vampire Girl Nya
Summary: Un incidente entre Matt y Beyond causa que este último empieze a involucrarse en la relación que lleva el pelirrojo con Mello ¿pero cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Beyond al hacer esto? MxM MxB MxN LxB jajajajjajajja esta historia estara llena de sorpresas por favor Lean
1. El Principio De La Amargura

Bien Death Note lastimosamente no me pertenece, que daría yo porque si.

Bueno este es un fic Yaoi así que a quien le moleste le pido el favor de que en ves de criticar no lean y ya tranquilos exigo y prefiero respeto :3

Sin más gracias y por favor disfruten

Cap. 1: El Principio De La Amargura

Aun no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, estaba allí perdido en un rincón de su habitación, tratando de asimilar todo aquello que acababa de suceder, a pesar de todo no quería terminar de creerse todo aquello, se sentía miserable, estúpido e ingenuo. Beyond, ese maldito le había mentido, le había utilizado para acercarse a él, se sintió estúpido por haber confiado en un ser como él, ahora por culpa de ese idiota y de su ingenuidad le había perdido, y esta vez sí era algo definitivo.

Miro por la ventana un segundo como intentando hallar las respuestas a todo lo que había pasado en aquellas gotitas de lluvia que caían sutilmente en el cristal mientras brillaban cristalinamente gracias a los rayos de luna que alcanzaban a llegar y que era en ese momento lo único que iluminaba ese frio lugar.

Allí sentado en el suelo de su habitación, en aquel rincón, mirando por aquella ventana, mientras aquellas lagrimas no dejaban de salir, dio un hondo suspiro, mientras todos los recuerdos empezaron a golpear su mente, las imágenes de cómo termino en aquella situación, las imágenes de cómo sus malditos sentimientos lo habían llevado a aceptar la ayuda de ese maldito psicópata, y ahora este le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, al que era dueño de su corazón.

Cerró sus bellos orbes de aquel color tan desbordante y fascinante intentando apartar todos esos recuerdos, pero fue imposible, entonces abrió los ojos y con resignación volvió a mirar a la ventana, como si esta fuera la pantalla que reprodujera la película de todo aquello que para este representaba una horrible y catastrófica tragedia.

Todo había iniciado aquel día en Wammy's House, se podía ver en una de las habitaciones a dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabellos rubios tendría aproximadamente unos 14 años de edad con un flequillo que cae cerca de los ojos los cuales son de color azul profundo, leía uno de los tantos libros que conseguía de la biblioteca de aquel orfanato mientras se llevaba una barra de chocolate a la boca, todo tranquilamente recostado en su cama; por otro lado su compañero que aparentemente tenia la misma edad que el rubio se encontraba sentado en el piso frente a una gran pantalla y con un control en la mano, el volumen bajo para que su compañero se pudiera concentrar en la lectura y no lo amenazara ya por tercera vez esa mañana, sus cabellos eran de un castaño extraño con toques rojizos mientras que sus ojos poseían un hermoso verde esmeralda los cuales tenía absolutamente fijos en la pantalla mientras destellaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio paro su lectura y observo el paquete de el dulce que hace tan solo unos instantes estaba devorando, el rubio lo observaba con tristeza, tristeza que poco a poco se fue transformando en enojo, dirigió su vista a la ventana y pudo observar como estaba lloviendo fuertemente y si había algo que podía detestar el rubio era mojarse con la lluvia, después miro a su compañero quien aún seguía con la atención fija en su juego.

Mello marco la pagina en la cual había quedado y una vez hecho esto le lanzo el libro en la cabeza al pobre gamer, quien inmediatamente soltó el control para llevar las manos a su cabeza justo donde el objeto que aun desconocía le había golpeado y volteando a mirar al chico culpable de su ahora dolor del cabeza, y de que justo en ese instante en la pantalla apareciera un gran Game Over. El chico rubio le observaba sin decir palabra sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban un claro enojo que no paso desapercibido ante el ojiverde.

-Se acabo el chocolate – dijo después de un largo silencio, a lo que volteo a mirar a la ventana observando como la tormenta cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Mello, tienes que estar bromeando – le dijo al ojiazul mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando Matt? – decía Mello cada vez más molesto, mientras tomaba al otro por el cuello de su camisa a rayas.

-Ya tranquilízate Mello – dijo el otro de la manera más tranquila que pudo –iré a conseguir chocolates una vez la tormenta allá pasado.

-¡No! – dijo automáticamente el rubio – lo quiero ahora mismo – diciendo esto último con extrema lentitud mientras se notaba la ira en cada una de las palabras, causando que le recorriera un escalofrió al otro chico

-Y ahora mismo los tendrás – dijo Matt soltándose del agarre del rubio para salir corriendo de la habitación para buscar el dulce que tanto deseaba su amigo.

Salió corriendo de tal manera que ni se daba cuenta por donde era que pasaba, cuando pudo divisar que una puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven, a quien no pudo distinguir en ese momento, y por la velocidad que llevaba tampoco alcanzo a frenar por lo que se estrello directamente con el joven haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento – dijo Matt aturdido por el golpe, al abrir los ojos pudo observar como aquellos ojos rojos lo observaban con enfado, casi con ganas de asesinarle. Lo cual lo paralizo inmediatamente.

''Genial Matt, de todos los alumnos de este orfanato, tenias que tropezarte precisamente con Beyond, vaya que si eres estúpido'' se regañaba a sí mismo el gamer intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Beyond en verdad lo siento es que iba de afán y no te vi y en verdad te suplico que me perdones – decía el pelirrojo al joven de cabello negro y desordenado totalmente asustado aunque intentando disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

El chico lo miraba aun con odio y no articulaba ni una sola palabra causando que Matt solo se tensara cada vez más. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Beyond dejo escapar una carcajada que a Matt le produjo el más grande escalofrió de su vida, sentía que de esa si no salía vivo.

Una vez paro de reír Beyond volvió a posar su mirada en Matt y sin decirle absolutamente nada se paro y alejo del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Matt, sin embargo este se volvió a tensar al momento en que escucho la voz del pelinegro detrás de él.

-Esto no se queda así Jeevas – Matt volteo pero ya no había nadie, lo cual solo le produjo un escalofrió mayor.

Pero solo entonces y casi mágicamente recordó el manjar que le exigía su compañero de cuarto y el hecho de que si no llegaba con el dulce este lo mataría sin piedad, así que salió corriendo una vez más en busca del chocolate bajo la atenta mirada de Beyond que aun seguía observándolo oculto entre las sombras.


	2. ¿Perro?

Bien, este capitulo a mi parecer es demasiado hermoso e incluso algo triste pero bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Lastimosamente Death Note no es mio TTwTT pero bueno que se le puede hacer aqui les regalo este bello capi

* * *

Cap. 2: ¿Perro?

-Maldita seas – decía un rubio bastante molesto, debido a que su compañero ya se había demorado bastante y él todavía no tenía en sus manos el valioso dulce que tanto deseaba – estúpido Matt. ¿Qué tan difícil es ir por unas barras de chocolate? Imbécil.

En medio de los insultos que el rubio lanzaba a la nada, escucho como se abría la puerta de su habitación dejando entrar al ojiverde bastante mojado y agitado. El rubio le quito la bolsa con las barras de chocolate asegurándose de que ninguna de estas se encontrara mojada, y al confirmar que no, volteo la vista a Matt esperando una explicación a su demora.

El pelirrojo alzo su vista a su compañero y al ver que esos fríos ojos estaban posados sobre él buscando una explicación su cuerpo tembló y se tensiono, por algún motivo extraño dudaba si debía contarle al rubio su travesía con el de cabellos azabaches.

Mello al ver que este no iba a decir nada y que por algún motivo estaba dudando se enfureció aun más, boto la bolsa con los chocolates a la cama, y tomo a su compañero por su camisa a rayas y lo elevo levemente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto molesto, mirando fijamente a los orbes esmeralda de su compañero.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente – respondió Matt casi sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Y qué accidente se vuelve más importante que mis chocolates? – volvió a preguntar aun con más ira pero ahora también con mucha curiosidad.

-Es que…. – el joven dudo unos instantes más, conocía a Mello y tenía muy claro quién era Beyond y lo último que el joven deseaba era una pelea entre esos dos.

-¿Qué? – dijo el rubio ya impacientándose por el silencio del otro - ¡HABLA!

-Un accidente con Beyond – dijo rápidamente casi sin notarlo, había sido derrotado por la furia que salía a través de esos celestes orbes.

-¿Con Beyond? – dijo extrañado el rubio mientras soltaba la camiseta de su compañero.

-Si es que bueno tropecé con él mientras iba de camino para buscar tu chocolate – decía Matt intentando sonar tranquilo, pero el simple hecho de recordar cómo le miraban esos ojos rojo sangre le espantaba, y ese fue un temor que el rubio noto inmediatamente – pero tranquilo que no…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al ver como el rubio cambiaba su semblante de nuevo a uno lleno de ira y salía de la habitación rápidamente, Matt suspiro hondamente, ese era su mayor temor que el rubio no le dejara explicar y se fuera a atacar a Beyond, ahora debía salir y detenerlo.

Matt salió de la habitación dispuesto a ponerse en búsqueda de cualquiera de esos dos, antes de que en ese lugar se formara una masacre.

Por su parte el rubio buscaba también por todo el lugar al azabache, ya que no se encontraba en su habitación lo cual ya era bastante extraño.

El rubio se dirigió dudoso al comedor a pesar de que a esta hora ya estaban cerrados, ya varios rumores se habían escuchado sobre que este chico más de una vez se dirigía a este en las noches para robar mermelada, se asomo disimuladamente y efectivamente vio al azabache hay con unos cuantos tarros de mermelada en la mesa, mientras al parecer buscaba más.

Mello entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, llamando la atención del azabache, quien solo le miro de reojo y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Matt hoy Beyond? – dijo el rubio logrando al fin la atención absoluta del otro el cual poso sus fríos ojos rojos en sus orbes celestes.

- …- poso una sonrisa escalofriante después de varios segundos mientras miraba casi con burla al rubio - Nada – dijo al fin con simpleza, esperando alguna reacción del joven.

-No lo repetiré dos veces Birthday ¿Qué le hiciste? – el aludido ensancho aun más su sonrisa mientras miraba con lastima y al tiempo con interés al chiquillo que tenía en frente, era la primera vez que alguien le retaba de esa manera.

-Ya lo dije no le hice nada – hiso una pausa para después poner una sonrisa aun más escalofriante y tenebrosa - ¿no me digas que el pobre bebe fue a darte quejas? – se mofo de el joven pelirrojo.

-Cállate basura – dijo Mello sorprendiendo un poco al mayor – no te vuelvas a acercar a Matt – dijo finalmente para dar media vuelta y dirigirse una vez más a la salida.

-¿Por qué temes que le haga algo a tu perro? – Dijo Beyond de una manera burlona, causando que Mello se detuviera justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta – pues te cuento algo niñito ni tu ni nadie me da órdenes a mí.

-¿perro? – pregunto Mello ignorando lo demás que había dicho.

-Claro – contesto Beyond con una sonrisa – no hace más que obedecerte, correr de tras de ti cuando le necesitas, ayudarte, apoyarte, y sin recibir nada a cambio además de tus insultos y malos tratos – eso último lo dijo con lo que Mello noto como ira en su voz, pero inmediatamente concluyo que había sido su imaginación – acéptalo tú no tienes un amigo, tienes una mascota.

Eso último hizo enojar bastante al rubio quien volvió a voltearse mirando fijamente al pelinegro con un toque de odio en sus ojos.

-No me mires así – rio Beyond – no soy el único que lo opina, pero tranquil yo se que no es tu culpa, todo es culpa del perro que acepta las reglas de su amo.

Mello estaba a punto de estallar y el pelinegro lo noto por lo que pudo colocar tranquilamente una sonrisa de victoria, al parecer esa iba a ser una noche divertida.

Sin embargo alguien interrumpió su entreteniendo.

-Pero que hacéis ustedes dos en este lugar, no se dan cuenta que está cerrado – decía Roger con voz molesta.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondió, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, uno con ira y el otro con burla.

-Salga de aquí ya – ordeno el hombre – quiero veros a cada uno en sus habitaciones.

Sin decir más los dos jóvenes salieron seguidos por Roger quien los acompaño a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, primero a Beyond cuya habitación era la más cercana, y después a Mello quien al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que esta estaba vacía.

Se recostó en su cama esperando a que el otro joven apareciera, y mientras tanto tomo el libro que había estado leyendo, más sin embargo no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de Beyond.

''-No hace más que obedecerte, correr de tras de ti cuando le necesitas, ayudarte, apoyarte, y sin recibir nada a cambio además de tus insultos y malos tratos''

''-Acéptalo tú no tienes un amigo, tienes una mascota''

Justo en ese instante escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría, dando paso al pelirrojo el cual se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Fuiste a buscar a Beyond? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio.

-Si – dijo este serenamente sin apartar la mirada de su libro - ¿por qué no me dijiste que no te había hecho nada? – cuestiono casi sin darle importancia.

-Porque no me dejaste terminar de hablar – respondió defendiéndose tambien restándole importancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? – le pregunto Mello causando confusión en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Nada como tal – respondió el pelirrojo aun confundido – solo nos tropezamos y…

-No me refiero a eso tonto – dijo el rubio molesto y por primera vez mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas – hoy pude sentir tu temor cuando hablabas de él… - tomo una pausa un segundo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas - ¿por qué le tienes miedo a Beyond? – pregunto finalmente causando que un escalofrió recorriera todo el cuerpo del joven.

-No quiero hablar de ello – respondió sencillamente alejándose y dirigiéndose a su cama.

-Matt habla ya ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar aun con la mirada fija en él, y pudiendo notar como unas lagrimas empezaban a salir por los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Nada – respondió intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

-Dime de una vez maldito perro – dijo Mello casi en un grito impresionando a Matt quien quedo mirándole de manera extraña.

-¿Perro? – pregunto una vez salió del shock al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, he incluso Mello podría asegurar que la pregunta vino con indignación e incluso algo de odio..

-Solo responde – dijo Mello ya más tranquilo notando su error.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema Mello – dijo ya con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas – y caso cerrado – y diciendo esto se recostó en su cama dándole la espalda al rubio el cual le observo extrañado por unos instantes.

¿Qué era lo que ese maldito de Beyond le había hecho a Matt para que le tuviera tanto miedo? Y pero aun ¿Po qué Matt no era capaz de confiar en él y contarle lo ocurrido?

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama tomando el libro que había dejado a un lado, más sin embargo no se pudo concentrar en la lectura, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, por lo que solo pudo quedarse ahí envuelto en sus pensamientos esperando a que llegara la hora del almuerzo.


	3. ¿Persecución o Paranoia?

Cap. 3: ¿Persecución o Paranoia?

-¿Te molesto que te dijera perro? – dijo el rubio a su compañero, mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor, desde aquella discusión no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, así que Mello utilizo esto como una forma de romper la tención.

-Me impresiono un poco – dijo el menor restándole importancia al asunto – y pues me recordó algo, pero no te preocupes – y diciendo esto le regalo una sonrisa a su compañero.

-¿Qué te recordó? – pregunto Mello teniendo cuidado de que no se repitiera lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas.

-Nada como tal – dijo Matt haciendo una pausa – es solo que en toda mi vida una sola persona me había dicho así, y pues al decirla me la recordaste.

-¿Quién? – pregunto el rubio mientras tenia la mirada fija en su compañero temiendo que fuera la persona que él creía.

-…- Matt se quedo callado mirando fijamente su camino, mientras dudaba por unos instantes el si comentarle o no a el rubio después de lo ocurrido esa mañana – B… Beyond – dijo finalmente.

-Entiendo – dijo el rubio mientras ambos atravesaban al fin la puerta del comedor.

Se dirigieron a reclamar su comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas en total silencio, y así permanecieron un buen tiempo, al parecer ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, hasta que Mello escucho como Matt dejo caer repentinamente el cubierto que tenía en sus manos.

-No, no, no, no, por favor no – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a un punto fijo de aquella gran habitación, al cual Mello volteo a observar rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Beyond fija en ellos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo? – pregunto Mello volviendo a mirar a su compañero.

-No, nada, solo que me dio miedo verlo hay observándome de esa manera tan... maliciosa – respondió el pelirrojo algo asustado pero ya más tranquilo – me estoy volviendo paranoico – repitió para sí mismo Matt intentando tranquilizarse.

-Tranquilo – dijo inmediatamente el rubio al haber oído lo último que dijo su compañero – con un tipo como Beyond es normal y además mejor el hecho de estar prevenido.

Matt solo sonrió al ver como el chico de ojos celestes intentaba tranquilizarle, así que acabaron lo más rápido posible su almuerzo para poder salir de aquella habitación, sin embargo todo el tiempo Matt sintió como la mirada de Beyond se encontraba fija en él, casi al punto de enloquecerle.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, se dirigieron hacia el patio y caminaron directamente hacia un roble grande y fornido, bastante hermoso y con una muy buena sombra, ambos se recostaron en este mientras Mello saco una de sus barritas de chocolate al tiempo que abría su libro dispuesto a continuar su lectura, mientras que Matt saco su DS y empezó a jugar con él como si no existiera un mañana.

Paso un rato, y el gamer se empezó a sentir incomodo en aquel lugar y no específicamente de forma física, puso en pausa su juego mientras levantaba su mirada y empezaba a escanear el lugar.

El rubio al ver esto quedo extrañado mirando a su compañero, olvidando incluso la ya tercera barra de chocolate que tenía en sus manos, Matt se paralizo al quedar mirando a una dirección especifica, y el rubio pudo ver como los ojos de su acompañante se llenaban de miedo, y esto le preocupo enteramente, por lo que decidió voltear a mirar que era lo que ocurría sin embargo no encontró una razón válida para que este se encontrara así.

-¿Qué paso? – decidió preguntar al ver que este no quitaba el miedo de sus pupilas.

-Beyond estaba ahí, o través observándome – dijo el ojiverde mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ahí no está él Matt – dijo volteando a mirar de nuevo el lugar – ahí no hay nadie – repitió intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Yo sé lo que vi Mello – dijo el otro mirando fijamente a su compañero mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas y ocultar el temor en sus ojos – y Beyond se encontraba ahí mirándome – termino con su voz ya entrecortándose.

-Entiendo que estés asustado pero debes tranquilizarte un poco – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra – y diciendo esto sin darse cuenta tomo una de las manos de Matt entre las suyas propias mientras sus orbes se encontraban con aquellas esmeraldas de su compañero, y se quedaban ambos como petrificados, sin ser capaces de cambiar de posición.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió fuerte recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, no era incomodo, todo lo contrario, era bastante agradable. Así duraron unos instantes hasta que el rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y soltó rápidamente la mano de él pelirrojo mientras rompía el contacto visual que tenia con este, ambos chicos se sonrojaron fuertemente, y una vez más habían caído en ese cruel e incomodo silencio.

-Mello – dijo el pelirrojo después de unos minutos de silencio – me sentiría más cómodo si fuéramos a la habitación, de pronto tengas razón y sea solo paranoia, pero igual para mi es una situación incómoda sentir como él me está vigilando todo el tiempo y como Beyond no tiene acceso a esta, será más fácil tranquilizarme allí.

Mello le miro unos instantes para después asentir, a lo que el ojiverde respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y sin decir más ambos chicos se levantaron, tomando sus cosas y se dirigieron rápidamente a su habitación.

Durante todo el camino el rubio no dejo de observar a su amigo el cual aun se encontraba bastante nervioso, Mello al ver su estado sintió como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón y lo fueran a convertir en trisas en tan solo un instante, por lo que deseaba que al llegar a la habitación Matt pudiera aclarar bien sus ideas y tranquilizarse fácilmente.

Al llegar a su destino Matt se dirigió corriendo hacia su cama en la cual se abalanzo boca abajo escondiendo su cara entre las sabanas.

El rubio le observo por unos instantes en silencio viendo como Matt lentamente estrujaba las sabanas, a cada segundo con más fuerza, incluso llegando a creer que este ya se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo, eso le dolió un poco al rubio, pero cuando realmente sintió el pinchazo en su corazón fue en el momento en que logro escuchar algunos sollozos que su compañero intentaba ahogar con la almohada y que más sin embargo no podía ocultar en su totalidad.

Mello se quedo de piedra sin saber exactamente qué era lo que decía hacer, sin saber porque simplemente no podía moverse de su sitio y mucho menos apartar la vista de su amigo el cual en ese momento le necesitaba, y este simplemente se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada.

Otro sollozo esta vez más fuerte, más largo y más crudo, causando que el rubio sintiera casi como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma y el corazón de un solo manotazo con unas afiladas garras, y todo esto con un movimiento lento y tortuoso.

Justo en ese instante sus piernas decidieron responderle y el rubio corrió rápidamente al lado de la cama de su amigo, para sentarse en ella lentamente y con algo de duda empezara acariciar la suave cabellera de Matt, como intentando darle algún consuelo.

Matt sintió el contacto de la mano de Mello con su cabello, un suave y tierno contacto que lograba tranquilizarle, e incluso en algunos momentos en que la mano de este hacia contacto en su piel estremecerle.

-Ya cachorro tranquilízate – dijo Mello con suavidad aun sin detener el contacto de su mano con el cabello del ojiverde – siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado para apoyarte y protegerte.

-Como un amo protege a su perro – dijo Matt con algo de sarcasmo e ironía debido a como este le había llamado, un tono que lastimo al rubio de una maneta fuerte.

-No – se detuvo unos instantes como intentando captar más la atención de su compañero – como un chico defiende a su mejor amigo – al decir esto poso una sonrisa tierna.

Matt se volteo recostándose de lado mirando fijamente a los celestes de su compañero, Mello casi instantáneamente se recostó al lado de Matt quedando el uno frente al otro recostados y mirándose fijamente.

Ante esto Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y aunque Mello lo noto, creyó que se debía al esfuerzo producido por el otro al llorar, ya que aun se le podían ver los ojos rojos al gamer e incluso se veían aun vidriosos por lagrimitas que aun se encontraba en sus ojos sin haber encontrado la manera de salir.

Una vez el gamer se tranquilizo un poco, empezaron a hablar de diversos temas, este no importaba mientras el otro se encontrara distraído y se olvidara por un momento de la situación que estaba viviendo, aunque en la mente del rubio rondaba las preguntas de que era lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos y el por qué Matt no le quería contar nada.

Sin darse cuenta la noche cayo entre charla y charla y Matt debido a todo lo ocurrido ese día quedo dormido rápidamente, mientras Mello no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañero.

''-Matt se ve realmente hermoso así, incluso se podría decir que se ve bastante sexy'' – pensó el rubio, aunque rápidamente aparto esa idea de su cabeza – ''¿Pero qué? Mello que carajos estas pensando'' – se recrimino bastante molesto consigo mismo.

Un suspiro de su compañero lo saco una vez más de sus pensamientos, y es que era verdad, el gamer tenía su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos cerrados de una manera dulce y tranquila, su boca se encontraba entreabierta con un amague de sonrisa en ella, su respiración era tranquila, dándole incluso un toque más angelical, era verdad su amigo se veía demasiado sexy para cualquier chica que lo viera, pero ese era precisamente el asunto, él no era una chica, él era un chico, y a un chico simplemente no le puede parecer sexy otro chico ¿o sí?

El rubio estaba confundido debido a los pensamientos que estaban surcando su mente, observo a su amigo una vez más y un deseo feroz intento apoderarse de él, y aunque el rubio intentaba resistirle, era simplemente imposible, hasta que finalmente se rindió y sin darse cuenta en qué momento, el rubio acerco peligrosamente su rostro al rostro del gamer quedando solo a escasos centímetros, y sin darse cuenta en qué momento ya se encontraba rosando sus labios con los del otro en un beso que al principio fue muy dulce, pero que después de transformo en algo mucho más apasionado.

Rápidamente el rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo rápidamente del rostro del gamer con un gran sonrojo, más sin embargo ya era tarde, el rubio pudo comprobar cómo esas finas esmeraldas se encontraban clavadas en sus celestes ojos, mientras le miraban con confusión e inclusive algo de miedo.

En ese momento Mello no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir o hacer, lo único que quería era que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se lo tragara, sin embargo eso no paso, y ahora el rubio tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.


	4. Tristeza A Través De Los Ojos Demoniacos

Bien, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está la conti. Este cap en especial a mí me gusta mucho y me llena el almita, me dolió un poco leerlo, creo que cambiara un poco en la manera en que se está viendo a Beyond, como sea espero que los pocos seguidores de este fic le disfruten en verdad me siento muy alagada de que les guste.

Estefania: Me alegra que te gustara jeje pues para tus preguntas tendrás que seguir leyendo ^^ créeme que no te arrepentirás ni te decepcionaras, gracias por leer el fic y porque te gustara en verdad me siento muy alagada por ello. Gracias por tu Review espero sigas leyendo y dejando tus opiniones ^ ^

LilianaTaisho: No creo que estés desquiciada yo también amo a BB jeje es tan hermosamente perfecto es mi gran todo ^^ ok si lo se estoy exagerando, pero es que para mí es ultra sexy en fin me alegra que te gustara y ojala sigas leyendo y dejando Reviews

Bien no les molestare más, gracias por leer este humilde fic A LEER!

* * *

_**Cap. 4: La Tristeza A Través De Los Ojos Del Demonio.**_

-Matt yo… - decía el rubio débilmente y con mucho nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Matt con un sonrojo mientras miraba con timidez y curiosidad a su amigo.

-Yo… - Mello no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta porque ni siquiera el mismo entendía el por qué lo había hecho.

-¿Tú? – pregunto el gamer buscando en los ojos de su amigo la respuesta.

-Fue un accidente – dijo rápidamente el blondo – yo me resbale y pues… - no podía continuar estaba muy apenado, además el ojiverde era distraído pero honestamente no esperaba que creyera una excusa tan patética.

-De acuerdo, entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su cama para salir de la habitación rápidamente sin siquiera mirar a su compañero de cuarto.

Mello se sentía morir, sentía que ahora si la había embarrado con su amigo, y que este en ese momento debería estarle odiando, se sentó en su cama para meditar porque le había besado realmente, no comprendía porque simplemente su cuerpo se lo pidió, fue un impulso, fue un deseo, nada más, ese beso no puedo significar nada más, pero entonces porque le había gustado sentir los labios del Matt contra los suyos, eso era demasiado confuso para él, todo había sido tan rápido y tan extraño. Sin embargo Mello dejo de preocuparse por ello, cuando miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, si encontraban a su compañero fuera lo iban a castigar severamente, así que salió para buscarle.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante, el gamer caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos de Wammy's House aun con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, no podía entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿por qué Mello había hecho eso? Pero lo que verdaderamente enojo al chico fue la escusa tan patética de su compañero.

-No puedo creer que en serio me crea tan estúpido como para creer una excusa tan patética – decía Matt para sí mismo con un gran enojo en su tono de voz – es increíble que después de tantos años de amistad me considere un total estúpido – cada vez el tono de su voz iba aumentando al igual que la ira que esta proyectaba – pero debí esperarlo al fin de cuentas es estúpido creer que realmente le importo a Mello lo suficiente como para conocerme bien, él mismo me lo dijo yo solo soy su perro.

-Oye tranquilízate, ya es tarde y muchos intentamos dormir – escucho una voz detrás de él.

-Cállate quieres, no estoy de ánimo para tus estupideces – soltó Matt sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que le decía el menor.

-Oye no te desquites conmigo por los problemas que tienes con Mello – soltó el menor fríamente, como siempre, como si absolutamente nada le importara.

-Lo siento Near pero es que Mello me saca de mis casillas a veces – dijo el gamer disculpándose ante su anterior reacción.

-¿Vas a volver a tú habitación? – pregunto el menor tranquilamente.

-Ni loco.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-La verdad no.

-Yo no tengo compañero de cuarto hace poco le adoptaron, así que si quieres puedes quedarte allí esta noche – dijo Near con voz tranquila, aunque en su rostro empezaba a surgir un curioso sonrojo que no se notaba debido a la oscuridad de los pasillos.

-No quiero incomodarte – dijo Matt extrañado por lo que decía el menor.

-No lo harás.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro – Matt ante este detalle solo pudo asentir con ternura al albino para después revolver sus cabellos.

-Gracias Near – dijo posando una dulce sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación del albino y este último cerraba la puerta a su paso.

-Donde estará Matt – decía el blondo muy preocupado mientras buscaba por cada rincón de aquel oscuro orfanato – no entiendo a donde pudo haber ido.

-Es lo suficiente grande para cuidarse solo, no entiendo el misterio – dijo una voz detrás de Mello que lo alerto inmediatamente.

-Beyond – dijo para luego voltearse rápidamente - ¿Qué le hiciste a Matt?

-No habíamos tenido esta discusión ya – dijo Beyond con burla al ver la angustia en los ojos del rubio.

-Hablo muy enserio estúpido – dijo mientras la preocupación y la ira se iban apoderando cada vez más de su corazón – si te atreviste a hacerle aunque sea el más mínimo rasguño te juro que me lo pagaras y muy caro.

Ante estas palabras Beyond empezó a reír a carcajadas, causando que un gran escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del blondo, la verdad es que este chico era simplemente aterrador, pero esa risa era para ponerle a uno los pelos de punta, sin embargo el no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-De que te ríes imbécil – dijo intentando ocultar el miedo y el nerviosismo que le producía el estar con ese chico.

-De ti – dijo con simpleza el azabache mientras paraba su risa – además lamento informarte que yo no sé nada de tú adorado novio – dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante frio e indiferente de siempre.

-No es mi novio – dijo el rubio en un grito bajo – además yo se que fuiste tú, últimamente no has hecho más que agobiarle y perseguirlo, no eres más que una basura – dijo con odio buscando la manera de sacarle la información al azabache.

-Oye él se enojo fue contigo no conmigo – comento Beyond ya fastidiado – así que técnicamente si le pasa es algo es exclusivamente tu culpa – sonrió al ver como Mello se tensaba con sus palabras – y no para tu desgracia o alegría o yo que sé, no he visto a tu amiguito desde esta tarde.

-Pero… - a Mello estaba angustiado, aunque realmente odiaría que estuviera con Beyond, ahora estaba más angustiado porque no se le ocurría donde podría estar.

-Y… no estará de pronto donde algún otro amigo – dijo Beyond al ver el estado tan patético en el que se encontraba su acompañante.

-No él no se habla con nadie – dijo Mello meditando un poco – excepto con Near con quien lastimosamente se lleva muy bien, pero no, es imposible que este con él.

-Ni tanto – dijo Beyond sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Mello curioso.

-Dices que Matt se habla con él, que se llevan bien, Near tiene una habitación para él solo, por lo que le sobra una cama, y además tú le odias por lo que sería el último lugar donde le buscarías, yo creo que es lógico que se encuentra allí.

-Tienes razón – dijo Mello meditando lo que el azabache le acababa de decir – gracias.

Y sin más se disponía a dirigirse a la habitación del albino, sin embargo al pasar por el lado del chico de ojos rojos este lo tomo del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – dijo Mello molesto mirando al pelinegro con odio.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – Pregunto el azabache dejando perplejo al rubio - ¿acaso piensas ir y armar una escenita de celos, golpear a Near e intentar obligar a Matt a que vuelva a la habitación a la fuerza causando que él se enoje más contigo y que quiera mudarse definitivamente de habitación? – lo dijo en un tono seco y molesto.

-Yo… - prefirió callar, era lógico lo que él azabache decía, lo que le extraño no fue que supiera exactamente lo que él iba a hacer, sino la reacción de Matt al respecto, pero lo importante en ese instante es que tenía razón, si él hacia algo así que era precisamente lo que iba a hacer solo terminaría arruinando esa amistad aun peor y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Te aconsejo que vayas a tú habitación, ya sabes donde esta Matt ahora porque no simplemente te relajas y esperas a mañana para hablar con él, cuando ambos estén más calmados.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando? – dijo el blondo frenando en seco al azabache.

-…-

-Anda responde – dijo el rubio, si había algo que odiaba era que no le respondieran – no me digas que es por tanta falta de vida social que necesitas hacer cualquier cosa para sentirte aceptado por alguien – rio por lo bajo con algo de malicia – pues te cuento que no es mi culpa que tú seas un desadaptado que nunca ha tenido ni un solo amigo, pero no voy a permitirte ser el mío ni mucho menos robarte al mío.

Al decir eso último se soltó del agarre que Beyond aun tenía en su brazo, mientras esperaba los gritos, los insultos o incluso esa risa que le espantaba el alma tan solo de oírla por parte del azabache, pero nada un profundo silencio era lo único que acompañaba a los dos jóvenes.

Mello volteo a mirar al joven que estaba a su lado notando como las lágrimas estaban inundando las mejillas de este, mientras sus ojos mostraban una melancolía infinita mientras miraba al vacio.

-Beyond…. – dijo Mello algo sorprendido, sin embargo no fue capaz de seguir hablando al ver esos fríos ojos rojos que de repente se posaban en él, cambiando la melancolía por la ira absoluta.

-CÁLLATE – dijo mientras tomaba a Mello por el cuello levantándolo del suelo y poniendo en contra de una de las frías paredes, intento soltarse en vano, ya que aunque Mello era fuerte era difícil que un chico de 14 pudiera hacer algo contra uno de 17 – TU NO CONOCES NADA DE MI VIDA, NO CONOCES NADA DE MI Y DE LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUERON MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, NOSOTROS TRES ÉRAMOS INSEPARABLES – al decir esto último su voz ya estaba empezando a entrecortarse – Y SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR ESE DÍA AUN LO SERIAMOS – Beyond no pudo decir más pues el dolor le gano y soltando al rubio se arrodillo frente a él mientras ya no podía contener más las lagrimas, aunque seguía mirando fijamente a los celestes del otro.

Mello quedo perplejo ante lo que escuchaba y veía y no atinaba a decir palabra alguna, lo único que podía hacer era observar los ojos color sangre que se posaban frente a él, tan vidriosos, mientras aquellas lagrimas no paraban de salir. Paso un buen rato hasta que Beyond pudiera tranquilizar un poco sus lágrimas, en verdad el azabache se encontraba mal, y lo noto en el momento en que este se levanto y le miro a simple vista con indiferencia, pero se notaba en su mirada una tristeza y un dolor profundo.

-Y en cuanto a su pregunta – dijo esta vez el azabache más frio de lo normal – le ayudo simplemente porque su amistad me acuerda a la que tuve alguna vez con ellos dos, en especial con uno, y no quiero que por sus estupideces se termine arruinando de la misma manera en que se arruino la mía.

Al decir esto siguió su camino a su habitación como si nada, dejando a un confundido y preocupado Mello, quien no era capaz ni siquiera de moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.


End file.
